It's Round About And Somewhere Here
by BillieElliot
Summary: Ron left them, with no chance of finding his way back. Hermione reflects on the situation and her relationship with Ron and Harry.    Harry/Hermione, Hermione/Ron


**AN: Took some liberties with this bit; I combined both the movie and the book universe. Inspired by O'Children by Nick Cave (Harry and Hermione dance).**

"_D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"_

"_Harry, we weren't—"_

"_Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than-"_

"_I didn't say it like that-Harry, I didn't"-She cried_

Those words circled around Hermione's head; Ron was gone, unable to find them again; Harry was sitting on thin wooden chair staring at the tent's opening half expecting Ron to walk in. She watched him through wet eyes, after a while he shifted in his seat and pretended to read a muggle newspaper he had picked up at the nearest village. He looked back at her and half-smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. She tried to do the same, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, the locket was draining her energies faster than her own sadness.

Hermione removed her gaze from Harry and simply stared at her own dirty shoes. As she was noticing the odd shapes in the mud spots, she saw Harry's own dirty trainers standing in front of her now. She looked up at him, to see that same half-smile and his extended hand in front of her. She hesitated a second before taking it but when she did, she could feel Harry's cold hand tremble under hers. He was scared, probably terrified, but here he was, trying to get her back on her feet.

Harry removed the horcrux from her neck and tossed it aside. With the locket gone from her neck, Hermione realised that the wireless had been playing music for quite a while now and guessed Harry's intentions. He was moving awkwardly, trying to get her to follow his odd steps that didn't really go with the music. Harry almost towered over her, his hair was a mess, his eyes looked too tired and his glasses had slipped to the tip of his nose yet a whole smile managed to escape him.

As Hermione stepped on Harry's feet the world was suddenly reduced to that moment; it had shrunk to terrible foot work, smiles, almost hug-like swings and a melancholic song. In an instant, one of those swings turned into an embrace. It didn't last very long, because in true calm Hermione was able to think clearly. Suddenly, her shrunken world of music, dance and embrace crashed down. Ron had left. He left them feeling betrayed, not knowing the pain he had inflicted on both of them. She broke away from Harry but immediately felt like going back into his arms. A knot formed in her throat when she looked at Ron's empty bunk; Hermione walked away from Harry and into the air outside.

It was very cold outside, so cold in fact that it made Hermione think of dementors. She kicked herself for wishing for dementors, at least if there were any a patronus would stop her from hurting. No magic could mend the situation, Ron could not be summoned back, her tears could not be returned to her eyes and Harry...Harry couldn't be fixed. He didn't need this, not now. Her stomach ached with remorse; had she thought Harry knew more than he let on? Yes, she had, but she hadn't meant to question him. She thought he must've had his reasons and would them when he felt the time was right, but he had been telling the truth all along. Her stomach gave another violent turn when she tried to imagine how Harry was feeling. He tried to set on this quest alone and she and Ron wouldn't let him. They hit a seemingly dead end and Ron suddenly decides to march off, thinking they're better without him. Her sorrow turned into anger, her face tightened, almost stopping her tears completely.

If Ron didn't bother in returning he would've proven himself right, they _would_ be better off without him. If he was the type of man who deserted his best friends when they needed him the most, then she could go on living without him. Hermione could do without _**that **_Ron Weasley, the coward. She would always miss the oblivious git, stupid smile, pointy nose, freckled face, ginger hair, _Death Eater fighting_, Ron Weasley. She clenched her wand and decided to try and make peace with Ron's departure; Harry needed her now. It would just be the two of them for Merlin knows how long, the two of them finding and destroying horcruxes. The thought of it didn't pain her as much as she had expected, after all, Harry was her best friend. He would always be the bony boy who stuck his wand up a troll's nose to save her.

She looked back at her first years at Hogwarts; it was certainly easier to like Harry over Ron. She had to admit that her younger self did prefer Harry's company over Ron's. She was now allowing herself to think guiltlessly; there was a time she thought she fancied Harry. Hermione now understood that it had been merely a wish to fancy him; she couldn't understand why she didn't. After all, Harry was the_ logical choice._ He was a natural leader and possessed a determination that surpassed her own, these and the rest of his traits made it difficult for her to comprehend her feelings. How could she _not _love him that way?

Hermione had gotten to the conclusion that he wasn't challenging enough for her. They never quarrelled and if there was a minor disagreement one would soon keep quiet, apologize or agree with the other. While hugging Harry she simply felt warmth but never electricity. It was one of those annoyingly unexplainable parts of life, the spark simply wasn't there. Here she was, a few years later wishing for the spark to exist. Her current situation would be simpler, she wouldn't be heart-broken; she would merely be disappointed in a friend. In a matter of seconds Hermione built a complete hypothetical scenario. She could see it so clearly, that other life she could have had. This world of hers was so cleverly constructed that she didn't need too much energy to imagine another Hermione Granger and another Harry Potter, that weren't quite so different from the real ones.

_In that alternate world she was inside with Harry now and not outside staring at leave-less trees. Holding his hand made her flush and her eyebrows were raised every time she heard him discuss another girl. It didn't take very long for this version of Harry to notice the subtle changes in her expressions and ask her about them, very carefully, of course. She answered his questions in between laughs and shook her head while doing so.-"Please don't be ridiculous, Harry." –She said one day, as she left the table, leaving a perplexed-looking Harry and a laughing Ron. _

_Harry had never been one to avoid trouble and so, after several months he was able to get the truth out of her. She admitted her feelings in the most awful fashion, he wouldn't stop talking and to beat him to the point (because she had to) she simply yelled out, in the middle of the library: "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT..IT'S TRUE, IT'S THAT WHAT SHE WANTED TO HEAR?" First, he sat back, staring at her in disbelief and shock, then a smile began running across the corners of his lips. It grew until it was a loud cackle and she could only glare at him. His cackling was almost inviting and shortly she was laughing with him too. Enjoying themselves as they were, Madame Pince made sure to ban them from library for a week, which to Hermione seemed to be worth it. _

_From that moment on, it was Harry and Hermione. It was nights where Hermione had fallen asleep with notes on her lap and her head on Harry's shoulder. It was days where he waited for her outside her lessons and evening were spent near the lake, just talking about nothing and everything. Then came the hard times, when at the Burrow he'd wake up in terror and Ron would wake her and bring her into the room to help him bring Harry back into reality. There were moments when he suffered incontrollable rage and despair and she would have to work harder to ground him. _

Yes, in that world, she _would_ be inside with him. In reality, there was Ron and there was Ginny, and the love Hermione and Harry had for them. It was not possible, not in this realm; she wouldn't have it any other way.

" It's cold out, Hermione. Go inside and get some rest, I'll take it from here."-Said Harry as he left the tent and put his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione got up and managed to genuinely smile at him. She threw her arms around his neck and heard him chuckle in surprise.

"Thanks, Harry"-Hermione said, releasing him from her embrace.

"Errr..no problem."-He replied, confused as he could ever get.

She was finally able to close her eyes.


End file.
